the regenesis
by deathsheadx
Summary: a transdimensional epic
1. Default Chapter

Reality: 781 Soundblaster dragged himself out of the wreckage of the shuttle he tried to stand but quickly fell to the ground he decided to run diagnostics find out how extensive was the damage. It was bad. His systems were shutting down one by one if he didn't get attention Soon he would have a total system failure. Suddenly he picked up an unusual energy signature a portal opened and a solitary figure stepped out and walked over to Soundblaster. Recognition of the approaching figure slowly dawned on his fatigued sensors. "Is this what the organic life forms call the afterlife?" "No Soundwave you're not dead" said the figure as he picked him up and carried him into the portal.  
  
Reality: 893 Ruckus looked at the carnage before him 20 autobots completely shredded. "This sort of destruction doesn't happen every day, tralik scan the ship for life signs ." " sir!" gasped tralik "we have a life form approaching fast . sir! It's a wild mass! " Ruckus gasped wild masses were unfocused transformers basically a techno-organic monster prone to devouring everything it touches to increase its mass." Okay" snapped ruckus "we need 20000 jolts of evic-g71" " got it" yelled Needlnose. a decepticon started to scream "it's got me its consuming my leg!" Ruckus jumped forward and pulled the young trooper away from the mass as he levelled the evic-g71 cannon he heard a faint slurring voice crying for help the mass was sentient! "Get a cyberpath stat! Also I want a transport rigged were going to take it back to decron."  
  
Reality: 498 Cyclonus was strapped into a device "what is this he snapped" "spark extraction convict the new autobot council has deemed it a waste of space to keep these huge prisons running and have decided it would be easier to store your sparks."Cyclonus grimaced "the autobots pah I spit on star saber and his council."  
  
Reality: 302 She was damaged the whole city had exploded but she wouldn't go back, she couldn't she tripped and fell tumbling down a rocky slope tearing off an arm in the process she screamed in pain but she walked on she had to get as far away from her as possible suddenly her path was blocked by a huge transformer her optics widened in shock she was steering at a dead man he raised his weapon and pointed it at her. She stood her ground and prepared for the end then he spoke. "Child what are you doing out here? No matter" he looked at her then picked her up and carried her into the portal  
  
Reality: 498 Star saber the greatest autobot swordsman awoke the vision had been so vivid the decepticons on the rampage once more it child him to his endoskeleton.  
  
Reality: x45 He walked through the desolate wasteland that was once earth he had done this reduced it to a charred husk drained of all life, he looked at the wrecked autobots hanging from the wall "you were a fool Rodimus prime you challenged me." "overlord Ares" said a transformer flying in and transforming "the last autobot resistance cell has been destroyed." "good -huh? So Rodimus, your still alive." Muttered Ares. "Don't do this your autobots!" Gasped Rodimus "We were autobots till Megatron showed us the true path our race has been dying slowly for millions of years, because you self righteous fools stood in the way of progress. why help races that would exploit our power, abuse us and then destroy us?" "G---" began Rodimus, before he was cut off by a fist in the face. "don't ever call me that again he is long dead! He died the day you tried to forcibly reformat me. Divebomb strap him to a tactical nuke and fire him at the remains of the United States of America."  
  
Reality: 539  
  
A planet deep in the dark zone "this will not do" said axramon "we sent out the call 8 nanoclicks why haven't the autobots responded?" "That would be because we intercepted it" said a voice "by the maker" gasped axramon "the undying one!" Starscream grinned "the undying, that has a nice ring to it. so autobots what are you doing out her on my world all by your lonesome without you sissy council to protect you? Oh wait I already know relaying the co-ordinates of this facility to the autobot extermination teams" Starscream laughed" I see why the council would want to find my lair I've stockpiled a vast collection of weapons and stores of energon but alas they will never know" Starscream raised his guns and opened fire riddling the autobots with holes very "quick thinking Starscream" said a feminine voice. "Tell the others we're going to have to move. The autobots will trace their scout's steps to this planet ."  
  
An unregistered reality Soundwave did a self diagnostic while his new form closely resembled his original form his body was much stronger than his Soundblaster form he picked up the whine of the portal opening and out stepped his saviour carrying a young femme he placed her in a medi-bay and turned to Soundwave "come with me" was all he said moments later Soundwave found himself looking at a massive network of realities. "It is infinite Soundwave and I have to admit impossible for me to control all but I will stake my claim on it" he turned to Soundwave "my trips to other realities so far has been to test how far into the network I could go. And the results have been pleasing." "query where are you going to obtain an army?" said soundwave "I will build my army later first I will build a warband ."  
  
"I see your awake" said a femme to the young femme in the medibay "im Nightbird what's your name?" "Optima" replied the young femme "where am I?" " The abyss" replied Nightbird. "I tell you I was surprised when he brought you here its not like him he usually leaves autobots to die."  
  
Reality: 378 Galvatron examined the gathered decepticons around him. "Cyclonus I volunteer you, sixshot and triggerhappy for the cloning technique" "a question Galvatron" said blitzwing "is this technique similar to the insecticon technique?" "No" laughed Galvatron maniacally "and you just volunteered to join them but it is a good question basically we cut out part of your spark and graft it to a totally blank, incomplete spark with the graft the spark becomes whole and gets completely re-written to match the original donors spark and I must admit the process is painful as you will lose half your spark by the time im through don't worry it will regenerate after 6 months in the cr chamber." blitzwing shuddered he knew the decepticons were getting desperate but this was crazy.  
  
The unregistered reality Optima fell down hard. "Get up" snapped Soundwave. "Get up and let us retry once more" optima struggled up Soundwave was a hard taskmaster but he had taught her well she now understood what it meant to be a decepticon. To be a decepticon meant that ruling lower life forms was your birth right, you didn't need to ask inferior beings for anything if you wanted it, you take it and right now she wanted victory she picked up her battle staff and rushed Soundwave at the last moment she changed her method of attack slamming her staff into the ground and vaulting over Soundwave but suddenly she was found herself slammed back to the ground her foot in Soundwave's grasp "changing battle techniques very predictable. however it may work on a les knowledgeable opponent. optima if your going to change technique make sure you don't leave yourself open, for example if you had activated the flash tip of your staff as it hit the ground you could momentarily stun your opponent blinding his optic sensors and giving you an opening." "Thank you sensei" bowed optima "I will remember that next time."  
  
Reality: 378 Cyclonus looked at the 5 new Cyclonus's cloned from his spark standing rigid to attention he turned to see the sixth arrive the sixth Cyclonus hadn't come out like the others it seemed uncomfortable in its body and this manifested in being off in its manoeuvres and a bit of a loner Cyclonus took pity on his flawed offspring sixshot entered with his six cloned warriors they had taken to getting new paint jobs "well Cyclonus old pal how are your boys doing?" "Their mostly coming together .the sixth worries me through he zones out at the weirdest times and despite clearly showing he has the skill he is out of synch most of time." "Hey if its not a physical problem maybe it's a mental/ core personality problem take him to a head doctor!" "My boy does not need a shrink!" "Okay if you say so but I think you should check it out"  
  
Reality: 539 Starscream turned to his offspring Skyescream she was a pain in the neck sometimes as ruthless and disloyal as he had been back in his heyday she did her own thing he thought of what he had been doing for the last 1000 years stockpiling weapons gathering the few true decepticons who hadn't surrendered to the autobots with the death of Megatron he would never surrender to the autobots, not after the brutal execution of Venus an autobot defector, the sister of ultra Magnus she had died at her own brothers hands and Starscream swore he would kill him if it was the last thing he did Skyescream his daughter reminded him so much of her mother that Starscream had spoilt her and now she was a royal brat but she always came through for him when it mattered he reached over to retrieve the access key to his private arsenal and swore "Skye!" The little devil had nicked his access key!  
  
Reality: 378 "What are you talking about mindwipe?" "Quite simple something in designate six's core spark engrams mutated. This confirms my psychiatric analysis designate six isn't a bot designate six is a femme." "what? What are you talking about?" "designate six was born with the engrams associated with femmes this put designate six at odds with itself as to quote a human term body and soul aren't in harmony" "wait" said designate six "are you saying im a.what's the human term." "your what humans call a transsexual." Said mindwipe "no way!" snapped designate six. "Primogenitor Cyclonus im not a transsexual!" Mindwipe sighed "this is a truth writer it wires you so you can only speak the truth Tell me," said mindwipe "what do you feel when I show you this" mindwipe brought an image on screen it was of Galvatron. "The boss" was designate six's reply, "and this?" "The enemy" was the reply "and this?" "Envy." Designate six gasped and fell silent. After a few moments designate six lowered its head "shit. Im a transsexual."  
  
The unregistered reality Nightbird laughed as she parried optima's blow Soundwave had taught her well she was a wrecking machine merciless in battle and a consummate warrior "you never cease to amaze me optima you have come a long way from the weak autobot femme I found in the ruins those years ago" said the figure watching them optima dropped to one knee "I live only to serve you father" she replied. Megatron smiled "yes my child and now I believe it is time for us to truly begin our work."  
  
Reality: 378 Cyclonus and his clone sons transformed after a bombing run on autobot city just then the medi bay doors opened and out walked Cyclona, formally designate six "what do you think?" She said to Cyclonus he nodded "appropriate your frame is more sleeker while still retaining the basic characteristics of one of my brood." "she's a freak" muttered the Cyclonus designated 3 Cyclona moved at an astounding speed and he went skidding across the floor. "You want to say that again?" She hissed angrily designate 3 sprung up and rushed her she flipped over the charging bot and dropkicked him in the back of the head he fell face first to the ground and the next minute he had an energy blade at his throat "insult me again and you die" she said in a cold voice, "comprende?" "Yes" said designate 3 shakily "she's good, boss" muttered designate 1 to Cyclonus. "Yes I didn't realise how good till now."  
  
Reality: x45 Overlord Ares walked through the corridor of his starship earth had been obliterated in retaliation for the humans bombing of charr the home of the decepticons. "Arcee report!" he snapped a pink femme transformed "mighty Ares the structural integrity of this solar systems sun is rapidly collapsing. I would recommend we exit this system immediately" Ares nodded to the femme and walked to his command centre "Divebomb set course out of sol system me not want to get sucked up in black hole" "boss we got a bigger problem!" "What in the name?" muttered Ares "veer off!" "We cant sir were caught in this portals pull." "Engineering! This Ares me need more power to reverse boosters!" "No can do boss the systems fried." overlords ship was sucked up into the portal  
  
Reality: 893 Skyquake examined the containment field before him "so you are the sentient wild mass" he said aloud "we'll reformat you into a decent warrior and train you to fight those accursed autobots" "sir" said skalple "the mass is doing something to decrons data banks" "what?" snapped Skyquake. "It's tearing through our files sir!" She said "this wont do---" the mass began to glow. "Slag! It's self-formatting!" Skyquake gasped and backed away "ruckus! You're standing to close too the mass!" Yelled stalker the mass started to contract and take shape ruckus stuck his hand through the containment field and pulled out the ball that the mass had contracted and reshaped itself into the ball split open revealing a black and red femme "why hello there" muttered stalker. "Indeed" muttered Skyquake the femme looked around "are you my commander? Can you tell me my function? My name?" Ruckus shook his head "no I'm not the high commander, I'm just the ground forces commander the high commander is Skyquake." She turned to Skyquake "you are my leader what is my function?" Skyquake looked at the femme "we have to test you first" he said "then I will name you and give you a function."  
  
The unregistered reality Overlord Ares looked at the sight before him it looked like cybertron, but cybertron was long gone destroyed in the second Great War by ultra Magnus to stop the decepticons from gaining access to the power of the pit "slagmeister report!" "It is cybertron! We've crossed over into an alternate realty." "shall I bring us in ?" said Divebomb "yes" replied Ares "tell my troops to prepare for the worst."  
  
Ares looked around "strange this cybertron is desolate, Arcee! Life signs?" "Im picking up 8 besides us," said arcee "one is moving on our position at an astounding rate!" Ares cocked his dual cannon "decepticons be on guard!" A jet sailed through the air and transformed "I am optima my master has summoned you here." "No one summons Ares!" Optima gave Ares an amused look "then there's a first time for everything."  
  
Reality: 893 "Its amazing we haven't trained her yet she knows how to assemble a gun and use it already we put her through the testing process she has 99.8% accuracy scored 100% in her intelligence tests, she's extremely strong and has an extremely amount of endurance she just massacred the tech spec generator" Skyquake nodded ruckus grinned "I got it he said "massacre that's the perfect name for her" "your right" said Skyquake "massacre it is then ruckus she is your responsibility" said Skyquake walking down the corridor  
  
The unregistered reality The decepticons, lead by optima approached a large structure "I have a question" said slagmeister "what happened to all the transformers?" "they fled cybertron eons ago my master stayed as the reality collapsed around him and cybertron was sucked into this limbo ah here we are." the door opened and Ares gasped it was the revered one, the lord of the true path, it was Megatron! "Arise Ares I have been watching over you ever since you raised the decepticon standard and renounced your autobot past. I have summoned you to me because I believe you worthy of being part of the new decepticon order." Ares dropped to one knee "it will be an honour to serve you my lord" Megatron grinned "very good now follow Nightbird to the medi bay where my medical officer will have a look at your wounds." as they left optima turned to Megatron "father they were autobots?" "Yes my child in many a reality Ares was the mighty dinobot leader Grimlock. it seems that in Ares reality of origin he one day saw the light and with a group of like- minded autobots defected to the decepticons. The war in his reality wiped out almost all the autobots and decepticons then the humans bombed charr killing off all the decepticons except those that were with him on a scouting mission he went on a campaign of destruction wiping out the human race and their autobot protectors. hes a perfect addition to my new decepticon army."  
  
"Galvatron throwing a wobbly" yelled blitzwing "what is it now!" swore sixshot "he had a vision of his death! By his own hand!" Cyclonus sighed "the madness, it is getting worse I invoke protocol t follow me" he said leading the gathered decepticons into a secret chamber "its quite simple were going to have to kill him it's the only chance we have to rebuild the decepticons. " Sixshot stood up "count me and my clone son's in." blitzwing nodded "im in what about you lot?" "The predacons are in" said razorclaw moments later the decepticons were in agreement and marched on Galvatron position "Galvatron roared predaking it is time to face your execution! You have failed the decepticon cause!" Galvatron walked out of his private chambers "I expected betrayal from you, which is why I, was prepared meet my private drone army created to destroy you all!" "You put us through those torturous experiments and you already had an army of drones'?" blitzwing unsheathed his sword "bastard!!" He roared "tricons attack!" But just as the battle was about to be joined a huge ship appeared in the sky above charr Galvatron and the decepticons stopped in awe as it descended towards the ground it opened fire and multiple shots rained down picking off the drones then it landed and a platform lowered from the ship Cyclonus gasped in shock as did every decepticon there Galvatron started to scream and point "you! My executioner! You wont defeat me!" Megatron smiled "im not here to defeat you madman im here to annihilate you."  
  
Galvatron went flying through a wall Megatron had already disabled his photon accelerator cannon. He struggled up and rushed Megatron who side stepped his charge and smashed a fist into the back of his head. "Pitiful to see what unicron has done to you, he has made you weak I will put you out of your misery" he slammed a fist into Galvatron's chest and lifted him into the air Galvatron struggled and screamed Megatron sighed a his arm began to glow the glow spread to Galvatron who screamed as he started to spark and suddenly Galvatron turned grey and collapsed into a pile of ash its over said Megatron he turned round and looked at the gathered decepticons who dropped to their knees "all hail the true leader of the decepticons" called out blitzwing the decepticons roared in approval "Cyclonus, blitzwing, sixshot with me the rest of you pack up your things we're leaving charr."  
  
The unregistered reality Lord Ares was in awe of the vision of beauty before him her name was optima and she was the epitome of decepticon femmedom she was sleek and feminine but carried herself with the air of a true decepticon he turned to see a portal open up and the starburner fly through followed by a fleet of smaller ships "optima, your father has returned" optima stopped he workout and transformed into jet mode and flew off to the landing sight Ares flew after her, he had decided she would be his.  
  
Cyclonus looked around the planet before him "so this will be the staging ground of your attack?" "In a sense yes, im the only decepticon to know this realities spacial co-ordinates. Ah I see optima has arrived how goes the preparations?" "We are fully loaded for the next recruitment drive." "Good in Reality: 498 is a decepticon spark prison housing over 100 decepticons it is under heavy autobot guard and we are going to retrieve it."  
  
Reality: 498 Star saber gasped at the rip in the sky of cybertron "what in the?" A huge ship flew out of the rift "decepticons!" Gasped go-shooter. "But aren't they extinct?" Minerva turned to her friend "I thought so but I guess we're mistaken" a car raced up and transformed "guys wait there's something you should know!" What is it wheeljack? "This decepticon ship has transdimensional particles clinging to it" " You mean?" "yes! It's from an alternate reality!" Megatron motioned to Ares and the others "you know what to do?" "Yes lord Megatron" said Ares. Sixshot spoke up "Megatron what of star saber?" "Ares is a match for the autobot leader he will deal with him!" Megatron turned to Soundwave, Nightbird, optima; Cyclonus designate 3, and Cyclona "you're to retrieve the sparks from the prison while the main force provides the distraction."  
  
Star saber went flying through the air Ares was as good as him with a blade it was also weird seeing an autobot hero fighting alongside the decepticons he analysed the situation around him the decepticons, their attack was frenzied almost as if they were trying to keep the autobots distracted "star saber this is hosehead the prison its just been attacked a group of femmes made off with the spark containment prison!" Star saber gasped "by primus this is a distraction!" Ares laughed "you got that right decepticons! Conformation of retrieval received break off attack and return to the starburner!" The decepticons retreated to the ship, which retreated back into the portal! "Wheeljack! Nightbeat any chance of finding out where that ship went?" "Its slim sir very slim."  
  
The unregistered reality Megatron looked at the huge cylindrical device before him "ah. 100 more decepticons. I believe its time to call in the final group of decepticons optima activate portals to realities 539 and 893 the teleporter will do the rest."  
  
Starscream grimaced as he stood face to face with Megatron "I suppose I have no choice do I?" he snarled and turned towards his decepticons "I hand overall control over to Megatron" Skyescream gasped "father why!" "Skye look with your optics look at all these loyal decepticons either we join up or we become the enemy and are destroyed and besides this is Megatron and even im smart enough to know when to hand control over to a superior commander." Skyquake looked at Starscream "weakling" he snapped he turned to Megatron "I do not yield control to you!" Megatron sighed "very well Soundwave, Dump him in the Hades dimension." Skyquake glowed "what's happening?" "since you wont give control willingly im getting rid off you."  
  
Megatron looked at his gathered warriors "now I have my warband we can truly begin our plans for conquest I have picked this reality desigmated reality 732" he said pointing at an image of cybertron "as a staging ground from which to take over this reality designated 811" he pointed to another image. He pointed to the first image "This cybertron has successfully been taken over by a Megatron wanabee he has managed to enslave almost all the sparks of cybertron and the only resistance is a few maximals and some decepticon allies these transformers are in truth human size in comparison to us as they have an energy crisis but that's of little consequence. I want those sparks for myself and I want control of that planet.and this is how we're going to do it."  
  
Reality 732 Optima transformed from jet mode to robot mode beside her landed Cyclona and Skyescream "I have to admit" said Cyclona smiling "this new form Megatron upgraded me to is a revelation power wise but I am kind of surprised by the breasts..."optima turned round "oh yeah your not used to techno organics are you father found a reality where transformers had evolved to the perfect mechanical/techno-organic fusion. outward manifestations of this fusion was techno-organic hair and well feminine attribute development i.e. breasts" "I personally like playing with my new breast" said Skyescream "okay I think we've been spotted by tankor and his drones prepare for phase 1."  
  
Megatron smiled as he looked at the device that would separate the organics from his body."thrust report!" he snapped "tankor has not returned master" said the vehicon. "Jetstorm is still in the shop after the beating he received from primal." "curse you primal!" snapped Megatron "I will destroy you, yessss, thrust take a patrol and do a parameter sweep of the area I don't want anything to disrupt my ascendancy."  
  
"Tankor think about it the maximal, the autobot way, failed you Megatron's way is more logical but its lacking, the true Megatron's way will lead you to power." said Skyescream "and to cement the deal we even have a new body for you" optima motioned to the tank behind her. "So what do you think?" Tankor looked at the more powerful body and reflected on his plans to kill Megatron. "Your way sounds more productive."  
  
Jetstorm was flying around the repair bay. When he got a call from tankor "so what's the idiot up to now?" He transformed and flew off to tankor's location unaware he was being tailed by Blackaracnia when he arrived he found tankor waiting "what did you call me here for? Megatron Is angry at your failure to call in" tankor laughed "screw that fool! I've seen the future and I have embraced it." "What are you on tankor?" Said Jetstorm his internal sensor picked up movement and he spun round to suddenly get pinned by a spider like creature "what, is this thing?" "It's the robot smasher" said tankor "it will help you see the true way the decepticon way" suddenly the ground shook "silver bolt!" Yelled Blackaracnia flying through the air she was suddenly impaled by an energy tentacle from the robot smasher tankor laughed "okay up load me into my stronger body and lets go pay megadolt a visit." Skyescream dropped an invisibility okay prepare for SP field. 


	2. securing the beachead

Megatron smiled as he felt the process begin to take effect he was changing becoming organic free suddenly the room was rocked by an explosion and Megatron looked up to see a huge robot, strangely familiar then it hit him "tankor?" He gasped "yes Megatron like the new look?" "But how what's going- " "the beast machine wars are over Megatron and you lose!" Tankor opened fire Megatron screamed. The fort began to shake, Skyescream materialised "we better book! The place is going down! Cyclona and optima retrieved the sparks already, lets head to iacon."  
  
Optimus primal examined the wreckage of Megatron's fort suddenly a hideous creature smashed out of the ground it lunged at primal he fell back and struggled with it "nightscream! The gunk hit him with it!" Nightscream nodded the creature screamed and started to change it went red then white then red again it collapsed to the ground then it spoke "I am transformed it roared" transforming into a blue wolf headed robot primal gasped "who are you?" "I-I'm noble" said the new transformer "I don't remember much before the crash but I remember Megatron he wanted to know why I survived I remember the torture" noble started to shudder primal placed an arm on his shoulder "it's okay your free now" he looked around "it seems some one removed Megatron from his seat of office cheetor's scans confirmed it but the same some one took all the sparks, we must get them back as well as find what happened to Blackaracnia. will you join us?" Noble nodded "yes I think I shall I have no where else and I want to know what happened to those sparks" primal nodded and walked off to talk to rattrap but if he had turned round he would have noticed the sinister smile that crept across nobles face "for now, yessss" muttered noble in a distinctly different voice and tone..  
  
Iacon "Hey watch where you put that," snapped thrust to a drone thrust marvelled at his enhanced body. He turned to mirage a recently re-animated spark "so my new friend what do you think of those new transformers?" "Hey like I just re-awoke my opinion means squat" "to true," laughed thrust. Jetstorm arrived and hovered beside them "well I see your group is delightedly behind schedule the new boss wont be pleased" thrust looked at Jetstorm "can it prettyboy! We're only one click of schedule now leave us to do our work!"  
  
Primal stood face to face with the decepticon renegades, Skywarp, Cyclonus, Cryotek, scarem, scourge, insecticon & transquito "so there's some heavy construction going on in iacon" said Cryotek "and my spy rav, obtained these pictures" primal "gasped by the maker what is that?" Rattrap looked at it "it's a gate, a huge gate." "That's what I thought," said Cryotek "iacon has become the most fortified place on the planet and im interested in finding out what else they're hiding." "Would you say they're hiding the sparks in iacon, Cryotek?" said noble Cryotek looked at the new maximal addition he seemed strangely familiar, but as soon as the thought popped into his head it faded away "I would surmise so" he replied "well then said" cheetor "lets pay them a visit ."  
  
The Hades dimension Skyquake struggled towards the sanctuary on top of the mountain he had fought long and hard for months and now he had made it he smashed through the door and fell to the ground suddenly a figure rose from the shadows "I had resigned myself to never having decent company, but I can see the dark goods are smiling for they have given me you Skyquake," Skyquake gasped he knew that voice "no!" He gasped "I saw you die and I saw the ship fall into the black hole" "the reports of my death Skyquake, have been greatly exaggerated ."  
  
Iacon Cheetor motioned to B'boom and ramulus who pried the seal away from the wall "okay lets do this" he motioned for the maximals to follow they transformed and rushed in. "Okay lets see nightscream, noble, battle unicorn follow me," said primal, "cheetor you rattrap and the others attempt to find the main databanks and download it. "Cheetor nodded and with the others raced off primal hopped they would be okay.  
  
Cheetor looked at the tall building before them. "You sure that Megatron's central computer is in there?" "It was removed from Megatron's fort completely according to the data we got from Cryotek and all data flows are coming and going through here" replied rattrap "okay ramulus we need an entrance" ramulus nodded "ramulus maximise" he barked transforming his large claw digging into the wall "this will only take a few moments ."  
  
Primal walked towards the high concentration of spark energy. "Its too quiet" muttered noble. Battle unicorn nodded "primal I don't like this---" suddenly a blast ripped out of the shadows blowing battle unicorns head clean off his shoulders nightscream gasped suddenly a second shot burst out of the shadows and noble was blown clean of his feet and was thrown over the edge of the ravine deep into the lower levels of cybertron nightscream jumped towards the shadows only to be hit by a missile barrage his body collapsed to the floor a charred husk primal turned to see his attacker "Cyclonus?" He gasped  
  
Jetstorm was directing his drones to wield a power conduit in place when he suddenly got a beep on his com channel "what is it ebony" he said, "intruders at the central processor" came the reply "do you wish to alert tankor and the others?" "Ill pass the word round" "okay ill deal with it personally" Jetstorm nodded  
  
"Whoa." Gasped B'boom "tell me that isn't who I think it is?" "Okay it isn't who you think it is" muttered ramulus "guys this is not the time." Cheetor looked at the huge being before them hooked up to all the machines around it before them was the legendary autobot computron the fusion of five technobots the smartest transformer ever built "we got to get him free!" "I can't let you do that" came a voice it was a seductive feminine voice, dripping with unseen malice and venom. Cheetor could suddenly hear scurrying he looked around and then gasped "the walls! They're on the walls!" Rattrap looked up at the moving wave of black and gasped "were-" "don't say that," snapped ramulus. "I really don't need to hear that right now!" Rattrap nodded "it's the truth through" B'boom nodded "yeah we know we know."  
  
Primal couldn't believe it as he stared at the charred husk of nightscream "why Cyclonus? Why betray us? This was one big trap wasn't it?" "Hell yes primal" laughed Cryotek walking up besides Cyclonus "you see we know exactly what's going on and have thrown our lot in with the new arrivals, the decepticons they wanted to eliminate your forces and gain total control over cybertron and we provided the opportunity. Now then, say goodbye primal." Primal was hit by multiple shots he fell to his knee "I wont go down like this" he roared in pain suddenly there was a blur and primal felt himself swept off his feet "windrazor!" he gasped "am I so glad to see you where's noble?" "He's okay I caught him before he hit the bottom of the ravine" replied the fuzor whose form was a dead ringer for silverbolts old form  
  
As the wave of black moved down the walls cheetor finally got a good look at them "Blackaracnia?" He said in surprise the wave of black was hundreds of robotic spiders similar in design to there missing comrade B'boom totally lost it and unleashed his missile load "what have you done with Blackaracnia?" he roared "I am here" came the voice they had heard before, as a huge spider slammed to the ground "Blackaracnia?" Said ramulus in shock the spider transformed into a half humanoid figure almost all traces of her techno-organics was gone her face replaced by a helmet like visage with 8 glowing eyes she hovered off the ground, her spider legs having reconfigured into cannons and blades "no ramulus, I prefer the name ebony!" The drones attacked.  
  
It had been three lunar cycles since that terrible night, nightscream, battle unicorn, B'boom and cheetor were dead or captured ramulus was in a coma and rattrap wasn't much better. Primal watched from his hideout as the huge gate spluttered to life and a ship flew out followed by smaller ships a small platform detached from the large ship and descended to the ground primal gasped in horror at the clearly recognisable figure a being supposedly long dead the one being who drove fear into many a maximal, and there ancestors, the autobots main processors. The original decepticon warlord. Megatron.  
  
Thrust stood in awe of the mighty warrior before him "it is an honour to final meet you mighty Megatron" he stammered. Megatron smiled "at ease thrust you and your troops have done well in getting this planet back up to speed. I was especially impressed with your solution to our power problems by channelling the raw solar energy from a nearby star straight into the deactivated plasma energy chamber revitalised cybertron, bringing its energy reserves back to that of its infancy and to think you originated from the bumbling fool known as waspinator." he turn to Jetstorm "the planetary defence network you and Skyescream whipped up is impressive I also heard you regained a lost love. I expect you an ebony to continue to serve me faithfully." he turned to tankor "I have been most impressed with the way you've got iacon up and running tankor and I've heard great things from my emissaries tankor bowed I live to serve lord." Megatron grinned and started to laugh "this is going exactly to plan and the best thing? Optimus prime and his peace loving fools aren't here to interfere!" 


End file.
